


Begin Again

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i’m like an inch away from writing new 52 digger/axel with a reincarnation au lick to it like. like he’s so sure that’s his soulmate in there somewhere. somehow" Never let me threaten to do things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

“I remember you, I remember you.” The kid keeps mumbling into his collarbone and really, Digger has no idea what he’s going on about, but it’s still nice. Makes a better soundtrack to these beer-fueled shenanigans than the inane shit that usually falls out of there.

But Axel  _does_  remember. Wide shoulders shaking with grief-stricken rage. Green eyes rolling as flat lips smirk. Short red hair, that puffed out when he went too long without a haircut. A broad, warm body pulling him close in sleep, hot breath snoring away into his ear.

Axel doesn’t remember his other life, but he does remember  _him._ And he knows, knows better than he knows anything else, that underneath all the sneering bravado and petty insults is the man he spent his last life with.

He just needs to make him realize it.


End file.
